


The Chibi Scouts

by The_Gamer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Inner Sailors, Outer Sailors, english names used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Rini is in a terrible future one she can not let come to pass even if it means that she will never be born. She knows that the Scouts of the past need to get stronger in order to combat this great evil. Having heard about an ancient training method she hides the power in Luna P and has Pluto send it back in time to the Sailor Scouts.However present day Trista sense the shift in time and uses her own time powers to combat it.The result is Luna and Artemis being in charge of Chibi scouts that must train to combat great evil in this time line as well. With no memories of ever being Scouts how will the Chibi Scouts fair?And what will Luna learn about the future Queen that will make her better understand Serena?





	1. Chapter 1

Rini ran as fast as she could storing the Crystals inside Luna P as she did. She had to get Luna P to the Sailor Scouts as fast as possible. With this new power they could get stronger and fight this evil. Explosions erupted around her but she kept on running. She was panting by the time she reached the Time Gate. Pluto was coming out. 

"Send this to the past scouts quickly." Rini ordered. "It's important. I know messing with time is bad but this future must never come to pass. Please do this for me. "

Pluto took Luna P and Rini transformed and ran back towards the fight. Pluto held Luna P up. 

"May you all save us from this terror." She said, and threw Luna P in the air. She touched it with her staff summoning Luna and Artemis to transport them with Luna P. "Lead and train them well."

* * *

Trista frowned as she stood on her balcony in Present day Tokyo. She could feel a disruption in the time flow. She transformed and used her own time powers to try to counter it. 

The two time powers hit each other and fought against each other. There was an explosion in the time waves and Luna, Artemis, and Luna P were blasted roughly through time.

* * *

Serena Tsukino yawned as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. The small five year old got out of bed and got ready for her first day of school. She struggled to put her hair into her signature odango buns but finally managed. She then grabbed her back pack and ran down stairs for breakfast. She messed up her little brother Sammy's hair and he stuck his tongue out at her. She kissed the one year olds cheek. She spotted a black cat and a matching ball on the floor. She blinked and picked the ball up. 

"Mama, when did we get a kitty?" Serena asked as she was lifted into her chair. 

"What do you mean?" Ikuko asked. "You found Luna three days ago and we brought her home with us." 

Serena didn't remember that. 

"Now, Serena how many times do I have to tell you no Luna-P at the table?" Kenji sighed, taking the ball as Luna was given her breakfast of tuna and milk. "You can have Luna-P back after breakfast." 

Serena was so confused. After breakfast she saw Luna climb into her backpack which her daddy put on her. He gave her Luna-P. 

"I can take Luna-P to school?" Serena beamed she had no idea why but she already liked this toy. 

"As if I could stop you." Kenji laughed, " You haven't let that thing out of your sight in two years." 

Serena frowned harder as she was put in her carseat. What was going on? She hadn't had Luna-P for two years and she knew she didn't have a cat named Luna. Why were her parents acting so weird today?

When Serena was checked in at her Kindergarten she sat in the bushes and pulled Luna out of her backpack. 

"Hello." Luna said, after making sure they were alone.

"A talking kitty?" Serena asked. "That's really cool."

_"She accepted that easier than her older self."_ Luna mused to herself. 

"My name is Luna." 

"I'm Serena." Serena said and shook Luna's paw. "It is nice meeting you." Serena then frowned. "How did you make my mama and daddy believe that you and Luna-P are mine?" 

"It's not important." Luna said shaking her head. "What is important is that you are very important." 

"No I'm not." Serena said miserably. "Mama and Daddy love Sammy more than me." 

Luna frowned to herself. 

"I'll explain everything later but press the moon on Luna-P." she said. Serena did and got a small compact. "Put it in your bow." Serena did. "Keep that with you always."

A teacher called for Serena. 

"Don't let Luna-P out of your sight." Luna hissed. 

Serena nodded and ran to her teacher Luna-P in her arms. She was soon sitting at her table and Luna was in her backpack again. Serena had fun learning that day though was upset that no one seemed to want to play with her. She had been shocked when she'd seen a pink screen in front of her telling her that she was getting skills and levels that day. She supposed that Luna would explain to her later. 

Finally, the school day was over and Ikuko was picking her up. 

"Sammy!" Serena cheered setting Luna-P down to hug her one year old brother and kiss his cheek. Sammy tried to push her away. Serena beamed and picked up Luna-P again. Ikuko chuckled. "Mama, I learned a whole lot today!" 

"That's great." Ikuko replied though she didn't seem to mean it. Serena's smile didn't leave her face though. "Come on, then, I promised to take Sammy to the park today." 

Serena enjoyed the park until the sun was getting ready to set and she noticed that her mother and brother were gone. 

"They just left you?" Luna hissed angrily.

"It's okay." Serena replied, forcing her smile into place. "But do you the way home?" 

Luna did indeed know the way to Serena's house and told the girl. She noted people were watching Serena as they walked towards home. It was about an hour later when they reached home. Serena knocked on the door until Kenji answered. He frowned down at her but let her inside. 

"Go to your room." He told Serena in a scolding voice. "What did you think you were doing running off like that?! You had your mother worried sick!" 

Serena and Luna peaked into the living room Ikuko didn't seem worried as she sat on the couch reading to Sammy. 

Luna was shocked when Kenji followed them to Serena's room and gave her two hard smacks to her butt then left shutting the door. Serena cried loudly like she always had but Kenji and Ikuko didn't come for her. Serena rubbed her eyes. 

"How dare he." Luna hissed. "This wasn't your fault!" 

Serena sniffled looking at Luna. 

"Your mother left you behind! Does she do that often?" 

Serena nodded. Luna was pissed her Serena had not told her that. Serena picked Luna up and hugged her as she sat on her bed. Serena hissed a bit her butt stung. 

"How am I special?" Serena wondered. 

So Luna played a message Rini had left for the scouts on Luna-P. 

"But I'm not strong or powerful or anything." Serena told Luna. 

"Yes, you are." Luna scolded. "and I will teach you to be even better." Serena sniffled and nodded. "Now lets do your school work then we'll train you a bit." 

Serena needed help with her school work but Luna was only too happy to help. They were just about to have Serena transform when the door opened and Ikuko came in. She set down Luna's bowls and left again. Serena sniffled and hugged her stomach. 

"Guess I don't get dinner tonight either." she said, softly. 

"When was the last time you ate?" Luna asked frowning.

"At lunch at school." Serena giggled. 

"I mean before breakfast this morning when was the last time you ate?" 

"Before breakfast this morning then I guess it would have been....." Serena said, finger to her lip thinking hard. "Three days ago."

Luna hissed again.

Serena shrugged. 

"So what do I do for training, Luna-chan?" Serena wondered, she was curious about this super hero thing she was only a little kid after all. 

"Luna-P, training program Mini Moon 1." Luna ordered. 

Serena was shocked when Luna-P's eyes glew and she was suddenly not in her room anymore she was in a dark city. 

"Okay, hold your hand up and say Chibi Moon Power!"

Serena shot her hand in to the air. 

"Chibi Moon Power!" 

Serena leaps into the air as pink hearts swirl around her body, giving her her leotard, and makes her look older. She then flips backward giving her the rest of her uniform. She then appears back on screen as hearts give her her choker, odango covers, tiara, and choker pendant. She then assumes a different finishing pose

"Whoa." Chibi Moon cried spinning around looking at herself. "Luna-chan, what happened?" 

"You became Sailor Chibi Moon." Luna replied. "Now bounce Luna-P into the air and say Luna-P Henge Yoyo!" 

Chibi Moon did as told. 

"_Luna-P Henge!_" Moon cried. "Yoyo!" 

Luna-P turned into a pink yoyo with a yellow crescent moon on it. Moon caught it.

"Wow, Luna-P is cool." Moon said. "So what do I do now?" 

" A monster will be coming. Don't worry you can beat it." Luna soothed. "You're moves should come to you but your attack is Moon Yoyo." 

Sure enough Serena watched as a rabbit charged at her. She thought it was cute. She jumped out of the way of the rabbit and launched her yoyo. 

"_Moon Yoyo!_"

It hit the rabbit and did 5 damage. She was shocked as she skidded to a stop. 

**Moon Yoyo-1**

**Chibi Moon Transformation-1**

**The higher the level of the transformation the longer you can hold the transformation.**

"How do I win?" Moon cried, dodging around.

"Get it's life bar to 0 and you win." Luna informed sitting down to watch.

Moon kept using her Moon Yoyo attack against the rabbit a few times she missed but Luna thought she was doing rather well. She could tell that it was going be so much easier to train this young Serena than it had been to train the older Serena this Serena seemed to want to please her and do her best. Luna guessed that the teenager Serena had just given up on getting approval and pleasing anyone though she had been strong and done her best when she was fighting. Luna couldn't believe that Ikuko and Kenji had treated Serena like this she had known that they had favored Sammy but they hadn't thought it was this bad. 

Moon launched one final attack with her Yoyo and lost her footing and fell on her butt. Her compact flashed and she was back to Serena catching Luna-P. 

"Wow, that was amazing." Serena said with a yawn. "What's that?" 

"Loot." Luna replied. "Your reward." 

Serena looked at what she'd won.

"That is a Rabbit's Foot it will bring you luck." Luna chuckled.

Serena was taught how to equip it. 

"Luna-P, end training." Luna ordered. 

They were back in Serena's room. Serena yawned took a bath and quickly snuggled into bed after doing as Luna told her and putting her compact and Luna-P in the window for the moonlight so they would charge.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena got herself ready for school the next morning make sure to put her compact in the middle of her bow then they went downstairs. Serena was able to sneak some toast for breakfast before she was taken to school. Luna had gotten fed. Serena was beginning to wonder if they loved Luna more than her too but then shook it off. At school she looked around at all the kids with a bright smile on her face but didn't go play with any of them she just stood by a tree and bounced Luna-P. 

Luna was worried. How had this girl turned into her Serena? She wasn't sure. Sure she smiled like her Serena .....had her Serena been depressed like this girl was? Had her Serena just hid it? Luna was wondering if she'd even known her Serena at all. 

Serena did her best in class and by lunch it had paid off.

**Do to constant studying your INT has been raised by 1**

"What does that mean, Luna-Chan?" Serena asked as they sat under their tree and ate lunch. 

"It means you've gotten smarter." Luna chuckled. 

Serena beamed earnestly. 

"That's good." She said, nodding. "I'm glad I got smarter."

They suddenly heard screaming. They both peaked out of the bushes to see a girl with a staff dressed in all blue fire a ball of water at group of kids who screamed and ran away.

"Serena, transform." Luna ordered. 

"Uh......" Serena said, blinking. "Okay." 

She used the tree has cover then held her hand up.

_"Chibi Moon Power!"_

The transformation was just as quick as it had been the night before. 

"_Luna-P Henge!_" Moon said, bouncing Luna-P into the air. "Turn into my Yoyo!" 

She caught her Yoyo then made her entrance. She hit the girl throwing water right in the face with her Yoyo.

"Stop right there!" Moon demanded. "I am Sailor Chibi Moon!" she declared catching her Yoyo. "Champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the moon I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you!" 

She ended in Sailor Moon's old pose. She quickly jumped to the left avoiding a waterball. 

"You can't beat me!" The sorceress wannabe yelled. "I'll drown you all......."

"_Moon Yoyo!_"

Luna chuckled to herself. Moon's aim was amazing she hit every time.

Moon slid under another waterball this was getting annoying. She launched her Yoyo and it hit again. the girl was clearly getting annoyed with her but Moon didn't care. She jumped over the next waterball then spun to the right. She dropped down to avoid another she swept her leg out and knocked the girl off balance. She then used her yo-yo to grab the staff. She caught the staff mid air and launched her Yo-yo again finishing the girl off. Moon was panting hard she couldn't believe she'd just won. The girls body glew and as people watched. Energy flew out of her. 

Suddenly, Moon knew how to do something else. She brought her left leg up bending at the knee then spun spinning her yo-yo at her side. 

"_Moon Spirit Capture!_" She launched the yo-yo after stopping. Her yo-yo captured the energy. She then caught her yo-yo. "Moon Spirit Purify!" 

She released the purified energy back into air. It rained down over everything. When people looked Chibi Moon was gone.

* * *

Serena had just gotten back into the bushes when her compact failed. She caught Luna-P and fell on her butt. 

"You did a very good job, Serena." Luna praised.

Serena yawned at her. 

"Thanks." she rubbed her eyes. "I hope that girl will be okay." 

"I'm sure she will you did purify the energy after all." Luna answered, she hadn't wanted to teach Serena to do that so early in her training but she guessed that now they would need to cover it in training. 

**Moon Spirit Capture-1**

**Moon Spirit Purify-1**

Serena wanted nothing more than to go to sleep after the battle but she forced herself to stay awake and pretended to be just as scared and confused as everyone else. Parents were called to come get their children early but Serena's parents never came. She heard her teacher talking to the principal wondering what they were going to do with Serena.

"I've called her parents twice already." The Principal said, with frown as Serena just stood there bouncing Luna-P with Luna in plain sight sitting and watching. "The father says he can't get off work and the mother said she couldn't be bothered to come and get the child." 

"What terrible parents." Serena's teacher muttered. 

Serena heard all this of course she wasn't too far away from them. 

"It's okay, Luna-Chan and I know the way home." Serena told them. "You can trust us we're really sponsible." 

"I don't doubt that you are responsible, Tsukino-san, but we can't let you walk home on your own." her teacher chuckled. 

"But I wouldn't be on my own." Serena told her. "I'll have Luna-chan and Luna-P and if anyone tries to offer me candy or says 'get in my car' I know to yell no loudly then yell pedophile loudly and run to the police."

The two women were shocked but quick to praise Serena and tell her that that was exactly the right thing to do but they still couldn't let her walk home. Serena ended up in the office eating a snack with Luna she eventually got tired of sitting and did her homework then fell asleep holding Luna-P while Luna slept above her on the arm of the couch.

_'Did this really happen to my Serena or are we on a different path now?'_ Luna wondered to herself. _'I wonder if I call command will they be able to tell me. I can't do that right now though. Serena is sleeping with Luna-P. I'll call tonight I must know if this happened before and how I can help my girl.'_

Serena was fed again before her teacher took her home and lectured Kenji and Ikuko. When the teacher was gone Serena got a spanking again and was shut in her room. Serena cried herself back to sleep and Luna was seething. How dare they hit Serena! She wanted to scratch their heads off.

* * *

Luna used Luna-P to contact command that night.

'_Yes, Luna this did happen to the young Serena before.'_ The Former Queen Serenity informed sadly. "_ But you are on a different path now and Serena may yet be saved from the abuse she is suffering. The future will not be what you remember._'

"I understand." Luna nodded. "I will do my best to take care of her."

With that Luna ended the call and curled up with Serena.

* * *

When Serena came to school the next day some men came to her class and took her to the office to ask her some questions about her parents.

"Tell them the truth." Luna hissed in Serena's ear so no one else would hear her.

So Serena told them the truth about her family. It would be okay if Luna-Chan said it would be after all. She was allowed to go back to class after explaining that Luna was Guardian and had to come with her no matter where she went. They obviously didn't understand what she meant but indulged her and let her and Luna go back to class. Serena studied while everyone else ran around they wouldn't want to play with her anyway so what why bother with them at all. 

When it came time to leave school for the day Serena was taken somewhere else of course they let her bring Luna with her as well. 

"When can I go home?" Serena asked, after two hours of playing with Luna-P and Luna. "I wanna see Sammy." 

"Who is Sammy?" A lady asked with a kind smile. 

"Sammy is my baby brother he's one." Serena informed. "Mama and Daddy stopped paying attention to me when Sammy was born. He walked early and talked early and they say he's really smart. I love Sammy and so do Mama and daddy. They love Sammy more than me but that's okay I don't mind." 

The lady gave her a sad smile. 

"Serena, honey, you're not going home to your mama, daddy and Sammy." she said.

"Then where are Luna and I possed to go?" Serena wondered, blinking up at the woman. Luna was sitting next to her. "Luna and I don't have no where else to go." 

"Do you have any aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?" 

"I don't know." Serena shrugged. "We never visit no family." 

The woman nodded and wrote that down. 

"How often do you eat, Serena?" 

Serena frowned but answered the question. The woman kept asking her questions and Serena answered them the best she could. She wasn't really happy about answering them but Luna had told her to answer them truthfully so she was.

* * *

The doctor left Serena to play in the room and walked outside to where others were waiting. Two police officers were included. 

"She's amazingly stable considering." She reported. "It doesn't sound like there was much physical abuse other than spanking. From what I can gather it was verbal and emotional abuse along with neglect they often starved her but they love her baby brother very much. This abuse only started when her brother was born." 

The adults exchanged looks of confusion and anger. 

"I think we need to talk to the parents." One of the officers said. 

So the therapist that had talked to Serena was soon talking to the Tsukino family and taking notes. They didn't seem to like that this was about Serena. 

"SAMMY!" Serena burst into the room with Luna chasing her. Serena set Luna-P down and hugged her brother. "I missed you so much but they wouldn't let me come home to see you!" She kissed Sammy's cheek. Her brother frowned at her. "Come on, Sammy I'll read you a book." 

She lead him over to the toys and sat Sammy in her lap as she held a Peter Pan book. Serena only read the words she knew by sight and made up the rest. 

**Reading-1**

Sammy was soon giggling in her lap this made Serena very happy. They then played with blocks and rolled Luna-P back and forth between them. 

All the while the adults talked. Ikuko and Kenji finally had enough. 

"We need to get Sammy it's getting late and we like to keep him on a schedule." Ikuko stated, coldly.

"and what of Serena?" the therapist frowned. 

"What about her?!" Ikuko snapped. "She's not my Serena!" 

Serena blinked up at her mother. If she wasn't her Serena then whose Serena was she? What did her mama mean by that? She was even more confused when she and Luna were left behind.


	3. The Chibi Scout of Wind Flys in

"Where did mommy and daddy go?" Serena asked after a few minutes. "Did they go get the car? Are they coming back for me and Luna-chan?" 

The look the therapist gave her said it all and she sighed a second later she was smiling. 

"Where are Luna-chan and I gonna sleep?" 

The therapist was glad that she had decided to become a Foster Parent a long time ago because now she took Serena home with her. She tucked Serena into bed after a bath and got ready for bed herself. 

Serena sat up. 

"Luna-Chan, if I do training now will the lady hear me?" 

"No." Luna informed, "But you had a big fight today. We wont train." 

"But I gotta get strong, Luna-Chan." Serena insisted. "Luna-P, Mini Moon 1." 

Luna-P activated and they were inside the dark city. Serena transformed. 

Luna sighed. 

"We'll add Spirit Capture and Spirit Purify to our training okay?" Luna told Mini Moon. 

"Okay." Moon said. 

**Moon Transformation-2**

"Oh, my Transformation leveled up." Moon said, catching her yoyo. "Now I can stay Mini Moon longer." 

After training they went to sleep again.

* * *

Serena wondered why none of the kids wanted to play with her she'd tried talking to a girl named Molly but the girl had just pushed her into a tree. 

Luna wondered how Molly and Serena had become friends if this was how Molly had treated her then remembered that they were on a different path from the one she had known. Serena looked so sad how could she help her? She had to do something. She wondered if Amy would show up soon. Serena could really use a friend. Maybe she could talk to command about finding the Scouts sooner.

Serena got to her feet and smiled brightly and began bouncing Luna-P. She talked to Luna who sat there and mewled at her when she wanted to answer and Serena always seemed to know what she was trying to say. Luna noticed that Serena was being glared at. 

"Come on, Luna, "Serena said, finally. "I want to practice the Maths on the puter." 

They went into the class and found a computer on one of the tables. She asked her teacher to bring up the math. Serena was soon playing games that helped her learn Math and got her a **Problem Solving** skill. Because the games made her really think hard. She got the answers wrong a lot but had a lot of fun playing and the teacher encouraged her and so did Luna of course so she gave it her all. 

**INT: 8  
WIS: 9**

"I got smarter again, Luna-chan." Serena said, happily.

"Yes you did very good, Serena." Luna said softly. "Come on it's time for class to start again."

* * *

Amara Tenou was six years old and currently tossing and turning in her bed. Something wasn't right and she finally sat up and got out of bed. Her parents wouldn't like but she needed to calm down. She dressed in her gi and became a boy. That was something that she could since she was very little change from a boy to a girl. She went into the training room and began training. Sure enough it wasn't long before his parents came looking for him and tried to put him back to bed. 

"You want me to go to bed?" He demanded. "Then I don't want to go back to Mugen Academy! It makes me feel bad! I don't like it! Send me somewhere else!" 

His parents promised gave him a bath and tucked him back into bed. He was not pleased and he wouldn't believe them until he didn't have to go to Mugen anymore.

Amara was shocked when the next day he was taken to Juuban Primary School a public school. He was to go to the first grade class but he saw a girl with blond buns and felt compelled to talk to her.

* * *

Luna was beyond shocked when she saw a six year old Amara in the boy's uniform coming towards them. Amy was supposed to be the first scout in but then again they were on a different path. Serena suddenly spun . 

"Look out!" Serena called sure enough a second later Amara was flying over towards them and crashing into a tree. "Are you okay, big brother?" 

"Tenou A." Amara said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Call me Tenou." 

"K, Ten-tan." Serena said brightly. Then tackled Amara into the bushes. 

Amara stared at the smaller girl laying on top of her. The girl got off of her and peeked out of the bushes. 

"It was Water last time." Serena said, "Now it's fire."

Serena had forgotten that Tenou-san was here because she stood and held up her hand. 

_"Chibi Moon Power!_

Amara was amazed as she watched the small girl transform.

Mini Moon made her appearance and said her introduction she was soon trying to defeat the enemy. 

Amara watched Mini Moon dodging around and using her yo-yo to fight. He was mezmerized by the girl. He gasped when Mini Moon was thrown into the building. He wished that he could help her. Suddenly, his bangs began flying up and the symbol of Uranus appeared on her head. 

Luna smirked she had hoped this would happen. 

"Amara." Luna said, to the child who blinked at her in shock. "you have the power to help Mini Moon if you really want to but it will change your life forever." 

"What do I do?" Amara asked. 

As if on cue Luna-P appeared in front of them. 

"Press the moon." Luna informed. 

Amara did and got her transformation pen. 

"Mini Uranus Power." Luna instructed. 

_'Mini Uranus Power!"_ Amara called, holding the pen up. 

Amara raises her hand in the air, shouts the phrase, and her fingernails turn to gold. White rose petals fly by, followed by red rose petals. Haruka's body turns into a gold silhouette against a green background. Gold energy spreads all over her with her back turned to create her Sailor Uniform. Then her gloves and boots are created. She turns around, flips her hair and the Uranus Symbol appears on her forehead and her tiara is formed. The Uranus Symbol appears one more time and Sailor Uranus makes a final pose in front of the planet Uranus in the background against a purple sky. 

"Aww..... I'm a girl." Amara pouted. 

"You are Sailor Mini Uranus and your power is Wind Blades. Hurry now, Mini Moon needs you."

* * *

Wind Blades shot into the Fire Witch trying to kill Mini Moon knocking her off balance. 

_"Protected by Uranus, the Outer Planet of the Wind. Guardian of the Heavens. I am Sailor Mini Uranus!"_ Uranus said, "Get away from Mini Moon!" 

Mini Moon was on her feet again shaking her head. She perked up when she saw her new ally. She grabbed her Moon Yo-Yo.

"Lets work together." Moon said. 

"Right." Uranus nodded. 

The two were soon doing their best to get the upper hand and win. 

"This is annoying!" Uranus yelled, wrestling the staff away from the witch enemy. "Got it!" 

"I've got an idea!" Moon yelled. "Aim your blades at my Yo-Yo when I launch it." 

_"Moon Yo-Yo!"_

_"Air Blades!"___

The two attacks combined just like Moon wanted and hit the witch freeing the energy. 

__"Moon Spirit Capture!"_ Moon captured the energy. _"Moon Spirit Purify!"__

The energy rained down on everything and Moon and Uranus dove into the bushes while Luna got their loot. 

"Ten-Tan?" Serena asked when they transformed back. "Ten-Tan is Uranus?" 

"What is your name?" Amara demanded. 

"Tsukino Serena." Serena said, tucking hair behind her ear and blinking her big blue eyes. "and this is Luna-chan." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you" Serena said, bowing. 

* * *

The teachers were frantic they'd been attacked two days in a row and now they had two protectors? Parents were called. They were frantic as well. 

Serena sat on a bench in the school yard holding Luna-P and talking to Amara who was sitting next to her holding Luna. Serena was smiling a real smile and was really enjoying talking to her new friend at least she hoped that this boy was now her friend. 

"Tsukino-san there you are." The teacher sighed. "Oh, you made a friend?" 

"This is Ten-Tan." Serena beamed brightly. 

"Ten-san? As in Tenou ?" 

"Yes, Sensei." Amara answered. 

"Oh, good your parents are here." The teacher smiled. 

His parents worried over him and asked where he'd gotten Luna. 

"Luna-chan isn't mine." Amara said, "Luna-chan belongs to Tsukino-san." He looked around. "Tsukino-san, where are your parents?" 

"Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore." Serena said, "So they left me." Serena bowed to Amara's parents. "Nice meeting you." She looked at Luna. "You too, Luna-Chan." 

Luna jumped to the ground and bowed her head mewling her greeting. 

The Tenou parents cooed over Serena and Luna for a bit and could both tell that this pleased Amara greatly. They wondered why. Amara wasnt' one to make friends fast or get attached to people quickly and she had been here less than two hours. They soon had Amara in the car and their driver was driving off. 

"I want to speak to Auntie and Uncle!" Amara snapped, at the driver. "take me there, now." 

* * *

Michelle Kaiou beamed as her cousin Amara came in to the house. 

"A-chan, you didn't come to school!" She coughed into her hand her face was red. "That's not the Acadmey uniform." 

"I go to Juuban Elementry school now." Amara informed. "Auntie, how would you like to adopt a pretty blond hair, blue eyed little five year old girl? She's got a cat named Luna and a toy named Luna-P......" He pulled out a smart phone and showed them a picture. "She says that her parents left her. Her name is Tsukino Serena. Adopt her!" 

The Tenou parents sweat dropped. 

The Kaiou parents however were looking at the picture as was Michelle. 

"You said you wanted another baby and Auntie couldn't have one." Amara said. 

"Well actually I am having one." Michelle's mother revealed. "But you know what? If Serena needs our help we'll gladly take her in. We're talk to her tomorrow, Amara. Now why don't your sit with Michelle and read. You know how much she loves it when you read to her." 

Amara didn't have a problem with that and sat on the bed with his sick cousin. She hugged him. 

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek. 

Amara smiled at her and began reading Michelle's favorite book to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Amara did upon reaching school the next morning was track down Serena while pulling Michelle behind him by the hand. 

"Tsukino-san!" Amara called upon finding her. 

Serena turned and smiled at them. 

"Tsukino-san, this is my cousin Kaiou Michelle. " Amara said, "Michelle this is Tsukino Serena, Luna-P and Luna-chan." 

"Nice meeting you." Serena and Michelle said, bowing to each other. 

"You are so cute!" Michelle sqealed hugging Serena. "Call me Michi okay, Serena?" 

"Okay." Serena agreed easily. 

Luna chuckled to herself as she was hugged by Michelle as well. She should have seen this coming. Amara and Michelle were cousins after all. She could tell that Serena was happy that she was getting yet another new friend. 

The three girls talked until it was time for class then went their seperate ways. Serena to Kindergarten and Amara and Michelle to first grade.

Serena pushed herself to do her very best and learn a lot in class and still have fun. She was still depressed that no one in her class seemed to like her but that was okay because she had Luna-P and she had Luna-chan.

* * *

At lunch Serena happily ate with Amara and Michelle. They were soon laughing with one another. Then they bounced Luna-P around between them. 

"Hey, Luna-chan, can I ask you a question?" Amara asked as Serena and Michelle played tag and he drank from his water bottle.

"Of course, it's why I'm here." Luna answered. 

"I've been seeing a screen since I transformed yesterday." 

Luna patiently explained the screens to him. Amara nodded and checked things over while keeping an eye on the other two. 

"Thanks, Luna-chan." 

"Ten-Tan!" Serena called waving her hand in the air a huge grin on her flushed cheeks. "Ten-Tan, come play!" 

Amara grinned got up and ran over to play with them. This caused Serena to sqeal in delight.

* * *

Serena was confused when at the end of the day she was told that a family wanted to talk to her about coming to live with them. Adopted they'd said. What she did understand was that Michelle was with them. 

"Michi-Tan!" Serena cheered and smashed into her hugging her. 

"Oh, good you two have met." The woman Serena had spent the night with asked. "How?" 

"Michi-Tan goes to my school! She and Ten-Tan are in grade 1." Serena explained. 

"Oh, I see." 

"Michi-Tan and Ten-Tan played with me and we ate lunch together!" Serena told the woman excitedly. "It was really fun and they both like Luna-Tan!" 

Serena met Michelle's parents and it was arranged that Serena would visit their house that weekend and see if she wanted to stay. With that she was taken back to the woman's house. She did her homework then played for a while before getting her bath. When she was sure the Lady wouldn't hear she activated her training program. After all they hadn't had a battle today. 

She did her best during training then passed out not having gained a level but having gained many stats.

* * *

That weekend Serena was nervous as she arrived at Michelle. She was shocked to find that it was an old fashioned dojo that had a sea of old manors behind it and a large main house.

She was greeted by Michelle and her family. She instantly hugged Michelle not caring that they'd seen each other at school just two hours ago. 

Serena and Luna were given a tour where Serena saw something that made her really happy. 

"Ten-Tan!" she yelled waving her hand in the air. 

Michelle giggled as Amara spun around from where he was training and fell over. 

Amara quickly got up and ran over. 

"Hi, Ten-Tan, do you live here too?" Serena asked hugging him.

"Yep I live at main house." Amara said, pointing to the big building in the middle. 

"We live there too." Michelle said, "because Amara and I are cousins." 

"I'll get to live with both Michi-tan and Ten-tan?!" Serena sqealed delighted. "Yes, please!" 

The adults laughed.

* * *

Serena yawned as she was tucked into bed that night in her own room. Michelle was sitting on her bed hugging her while Michelle's mommy read them a story. The woman then tucked Serena in and kissed her head. Michelle then left the room with her mommy. 

"I like it here, Luna-tan." Serena said, after awhile. "We get to live with both Michi-tan and Ten-tan it makes me feel nice and safe." 

"That's a good thing." Luna agreed. "I think it's safe lets go find Amara and start training." 

"K." Serena got out of bed and made it the best she could. 

**Bed Making-1**

Serena rolled her eyes. 

"There are skills for everything." she hissed, then snuck out of her room. "Ten-tan's room is this way." 

She'd been there earlier during the tour. 

**Stealth-1**

It took ten minutes for Stealth training down the hall at a snail pace for Serena and Luna to reach Amara's room. They snuck inside quickly shutting the door behind them. Serena rushed to Amara's bed and woke her. 

"Serena?" Amara mumbled rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "What's wrong?" 

"It's time to train." Luna said, "First by yourselves then together as a team. Time stops when you train so don't worry about going missing." 

Amara got out of bed and nodded grabbing her pen. 

"Watch Serena first." Luna instructed. "Serena." 

Serena set Luna-P down. 

"Mini Moon-1!" She ordered. 

Her training program began and transformed. She did her best. 

**Moon Yo-Yo- 5**

She didn't gain any levels on anything else except. 

**Level up!**

**You've gained a level!**

**You are now Level 2!**

**You now have 5 stat points to spend!**

"YAY!" Mini Moon cheered. 

**Training Program Mini Moon-1 has Leveled up to Mini Moon-2!**

"YAY!" Mini Moon cheered. "Okay, Ten-Tan , it's your turn!" 

"Right." Amara nodded. "Mini Uranus-1." 

The program was a little differnt from Mini Moon's though. He actually had to move around and figure out weak spots. When he was done he whiped sweat from his head. 

"Sailor Senshi- 1." Luna told Luna-P. "Now you must work together as a team. Figure out where you are strong and where you are weak. Figure out what each of you can do. It is very important that you do this."

The two nodded and began working together to defeat the rabbit. Luna called out helpful advice while they trained and it was clear that they already had good teamwork.

**Moon Yo-Yo- 7**

**Moon Spirit Capture- 2**

**Moon Spirit Purify-2**

Serena fell on her butt out of her Transformation and gave a big yawn. Amara whiped her forehead again. He was used to working hard in training but it was clear that Serena wasn't. Maybe he would sugest to her that she take up Martial Arts or Gymnastics or something. He nodded to himself and lead Serena by the hand back to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and left shutting the door behind him.

* * *

SErena woke on Saturday full of energy despite her training the night before. She quickly got up and dressed and did her hair. She was just leaving her room when Michelle's mother came in with a servant.

"Oh, you got yourself up and dressed?" Michelle's mother asked. "Very good, Serena." Serena beamed. "Okay, lets go to breakfast." 

Serena put Luna-P under her arm and took the hand. 

"Michi-tan's Okasan what is your name?" Serena asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." She giggled a bit. "I'm Michiko and my husband is Shiro. I'm a painter and he is Violinist."

"Okay, Michiko-dono." Serena said. 

When they arrived in the dinning hall it was to see Amara frowning at her father who was scolding her. 

"Ryoichi, please." Amara's mom cried, "Amara is doing everything you want don't add this as well. He's too little to have all this preasure on him." 

"Silence, Tomoko!" Ryoichi snapped. Then looked at the child in front of him. "You will begin Piano lessons after school today. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." Amara nodded. He then spotted Serena he turned and grinned. "Morning, Serena." 

"Morning, Ten-tan!" Serena beamed, "You get to play music after school?" 

"Yep." Amara nodded hugging Serena when she hugged him. "So does Michelle. She gets to learn to play Violin and I get to learn the Piano." 

"Cool!" Serena said, happily as she greeted Michelle. "You guys are lucky. " 

"Would you like to learn to play music as well, Serena?" Michiko wondered, seriously. 

Serena looked up at her wide eyed. 

"Do I get stay here?" She asked. "I was told it was only for a little bit. Then I had to go back to the Foster Home." 

"Do you want to live here?" Shiro asked, as he tried and failed to fix Serena's hair. Michiko and Michelle giggled at him and Michiko fixed them. 

"I'd like that very much." Serena said, seriously. "And Michi-tan can be my sister!" 

At that Michelle cheered and hugged Serena.

"Then we'll find you an instrament to play as well." Shiro said, happily. "and you'll be our daughter, Serena." 

Serena beamd brightly. 

Amara was sure now. Serena's smile was brighter than the sun was.

* * *

Luna wondered when Michelle was going to be activated but found herself wishing that it wasn't going to be for a very long time. She didn't want to put Michelle in danger. She didn't want to put any of them in danger. But it was their destiny and she knew that. Sometime soon Michelle would be activated as Sailor Neptune. She was very pleased to hear that Serena would be staying here and wouldn't have to go to an orphanage or back to the Foster Home. Here she knew that Serena would be loved and well cared for.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena stood after school in a huge music room her eyes huge. 

"What do I get to learn, Michiko-dono?" Serena wondered. 

"Let's see shall we?" Michiko answered with a smile. "Shiro, help us decide." 

Shiro tried Serena on serveral instraments. 

"I wanna play that one!" Serena said, pointing to one near Michelle's Violin. 

"That's a Viola." Shiro laughed. "You will get the same lessons as Michelle then." 

"It's beautiful." Serena said, in awe. 

Michiko, Shiro, Tomoko and even Ryoichi chuckled. 

Michelle giggled, and Amara just smirked. 

So lessons began. 

**Viola Mastery-1**

**Tuneing Viola-1**

**Viola warmups-1**

Serena was looking forward to leveling up these skills. She could tell that it made Shiro-papa and Michiko-mama very happy to see the three of them playing music.

* * *

Everything was going well until that night. 

Serena, Amara, and Michelle were training in the yard Amara was teaching them in Martial Arts. Suddenly, a large rabbit ran at them and almost took off Michelle's head. Serena tackled her to the ground and then they were running. Amara and Luna caught up with them. They finally they got away from a place with people. 

"We've gotta help them!" Serena said, shooting her hand into the air. " _Mini Prisem Power!_" 

"_Mini Uranus Power!_" 

They were soon both transformed. 

"What's going on?" Michelle asked. 

"Stay here." Uranus ordered. "Lets go, Moon!" 

"_Luna-P Henge!_" Moon cried, bouncing Luna-P high into the air. "_Yo-Yo!" _

With that they quickly went out to fight. 

Moon and Uranus were doing their best to fight but were having trouble. 

Luna watched Michelle closely not that she had much of a choice as the girl was nearly strangling her. She couldn't have helped the Scouts if she wanted to. 

"OH NO!" Michelle cried as Moon was thrown on to the roof of one of the buildings. The Neptune symbol appeared on her head. "THEY NEED HELP! WHAT DO WE DO?!" 

"If you let me go I'll tell you." Luna spoke.

Michelle set the cat down. 

"You are Sailor Neptune. " Luna explained, Sailor Moon landed on the ground where they were. "Moon, let me have Luna-P." Moon made her Yo-Yo back into Luna-P. Luna hit the Moon symbol and Neptune's pen appeared. Moon got her Yo-Yo back and ran off to help Uranus. "Now hold his up and say Mini Neptune Power. You will turn into Sailor Neptune. " 

Michelle then spins around holding out the pen, which creates a thin circle outline of water around her before outstretching her arms and the seawater rises, submerging her. Once the water is gone she flips her hair and her lip gloss is applied before she twirls around and strikes her final pose. She wears a gold tiara on her forehead. Her sailor uniform's dominant color is teal (choker, linings of her gloves, tiara gem and skirt) and both her front and back bow is dark blue. Her choker was adorned with a single dark teal jewel with a gold trim on front that resembles a cross and wears a teal cross-lined heels to match her form.

"You're attack is Geyser. You'll know what to do." Luna said, "Tell Moon to give you the Water staff she got!"

* * *

Neptune spun with her hand held high in the air. She then slammed the ground. 

"_Geyser!_" 

Water shot up under the Rabbit blasting it into the air. 

"_Air Blades!_" 

"_Moon Yo-Yo!_" 

The two attacks combined and hit as the Rabbit fell and smashed into the ground. 

"I was told to tell you to give me the water staff you got, Moon!" Neptune said. 

Moon got it out of her Inventory and gave it to her. She cought it. 

"Who are you?" Moon asked. 

"I'm Sailor Mini Neptune. " Neptune informed. "Now, let's get this done." 

The three of them stood together. 

Moon was panting. 

"What's that red bar above it's head?" Neptune asked. 

"It's a life bar." Uranus informed. "Get that down to 0 and we win. " 

Neptune nodded. She was able to use the staff to throw waterballs that didn't use her MP. She still had to use Geyser the same way though. 

Moon jumped on the rabbit's back and held on riding it like a bull. She was going to beat this thing if it was the last thing she did! She began yo-yoing it's head. 

**Moon yo-yo- 10**

"I can't Geyser while Moon is on it!" Neptune yelled to Uranus. "What do we do?!" 

"Hope she has a plan?" Uranus deadpanned. 

"She's younger than us!" Neptune hissed, so no one else could hear. 

"Just use your Geyeser to get us up there." Uranus sighed. 

Neptune nodded and Uranus held on to her as she used her Geyser to blast them into the air. They both did a few flips in the air and landed on the back of the Rabbit. 

"YAY! You came!" Moon cheered. "I got it. Hit it with everything we've behind the left ear. Shoot Geyser and we'll see if the three of us can't combine attacks." 

So the three launched their attacks. The Yo-Yo surrounded in the air blades then went through the water which coated it. The attack hit the ear and dropped it to 0 HP. The three fell to the ground managing to land on their feet. 

"_Moon Spirit Capture!_" Moon yelled, capturing the energy. "_Moon Spirit Purify!_" 

With that the fight was over. The three kids ran back to where they'd hid and untransformed. 

"That was close." Luna said, "Your transformations were running out. " 

Serena rubbed her eyes. 

"Michi-tan is Neptune!" She hugged Michielle. 

"Yes, that's right." Luna said, "You're all doing great.

"It took too long." Serena said, miserably. "and we transformed without making sure anyone could see us. We did bad not good, Luna-tan." 

"You did your best." Luna corrected. She had to correct this behavior before she became the Serena that she'd known before. The Serena that had no confidence in herself. "Your parents are coming." 

Sure enough seconds later they were in their parents arms being loved on. Serena ate it up her mama and papa had never loved on her like this. 

"We're fine, Michiko-mama....." Serena suddenly blushed and covered her mouth. 

Michiko hugged Serena and assured Serena it was okay to call her that. Shiro was holding both Serena and Michelle both as Michiko couldn't. 

"and what am I?" Shiro asked. 

"Shiro-papa?" Serena whispered. 

"That's right." Shiro told her. "I'm Shiro-papa." 

Serena beamed brightly. 

The kids were tired but were forced to eat before being laid down to sleep that night.

* * *

Serena was up and bouncing around Monday morning. She made her bed, dressed and fixed her hair all before the nanny came in with Michelle and Amara. 

"I get myself ready." Serena told the nanny. "Where is Luna-tan?" 

"Don't worry." The nanny smiled picking up Luna-P and leading the children toward the dinning room. "Luna-chan is using the bathroom. We found her outside not five minutes ago." 

"Okay." Serena said, brightly. "Luna-tan knows to go potty outside." 

"oh?" Michiko asked greeting them. 

"Luna-chan strikes me as an indoor cat." Tomoko said, greeting them as well. "We were going to get her a litter box today."

Everyone watched Serena's eyes get big. 

"But Kitty's have to use the bathroom outside!" Serena insisted. 

"It's okay." Michiko said, soothing the little girl. "We don't demand our pets to be outdoor pets. We're going to a pet store after school so that we can get supplies for Luna-chan." she kissed Serena's hair and then fixed it. "Now go yell for Luna-chan to come to breakfast." 

"Okay, Michiko-mama." Serena ran to the sliding door that lead outside. Someone opened it for her. "Luna-tan, breakfast!"

Luna came on to the wrap around pourch and into the dinning room. They walked to the table and Serena sat down between Amara and Michelle. Luna was given a bowl of milk and a bowl of Tuna for breakfast. 

After breakfast they were taken to school and let out. 

"Look at them showing off ." An older kid said, as they entered the yard. "They think they're better than us just because they have money." 

Serena looked up at Amara and Michelle both were frowning so she frowned to. Why did people think that? Until last weekend she didn't have anything and Ten-Tan and Michi-Tan never acted different to her. She doubted they acted different when they were with other people.

* * *

Serena cried loudly as she lay on the ground with kids pulling her pigtails. One kids was pinning Luna-chan down while another kicked her and two others were trying to break Luna-P. 

Amara and Michelle came running over with their mothers and put an end to the bullying. They were angry that the teachers had just let it happen. Tomoko had picked up Serena. They put the kids, cat, and toy in the car then went to talk to the Princepal. 

"Are you okay?" Amara and Michelle asked them. "What happened?" 

"They said we deserved it because we was acting superior." Serena cried, as she clung to Amara.

"The kids in Serena's class were angry because Serena is smarter than them. " Luna stated. "She read the most words in class today and did better in maths. Serena's been working really hard on her school work." 

"We shoulda stayed in Private school." Michelle said. 

"I not smart nough for Private school." Serena cried. 

"Yes, you are." Amara scolded. "You'll get more help if you're behind. I know you're really smart, Serena. You'll do fine in Private school." 

Serena blushed when Amara used her first name. She liked it. 

"Okay, I'll try it, A-tan." 

Amara found himself blushing. Serena had given him a new nickname. He liked it. 

Michelle giggled. 

When their parents got back into the car they talked it out with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena was nervous about this school. It wasn't the school that Amara and Michelle had gone to before coming to her school it was a different school called Brighton Academy. Serena was glad that the uniform was the same because she really liked it. They even said that it was okay for Serena to bring her "comfort Kitty" to class sometimes. Serena peeked into the class holding Luna-P tightly with Luna on her shoulders. 

"Come on, it's okay." the teacher said, softly motioning her to come in. "Come on." 

Serena slid into the room and everyone watched as she came to the front of the room. 

"Okay, please introduce yourself." the teacher said, kindly. 

"Hello, I'm Tsukino Serena." Serena said and sat Luna-P down. She held out Luna. "this is Luna-tan. She's my kitty." she put Luna back on her shoulders and picked up her toy. "This is Luna-P. I live with Michiko-mama, Shiro-papa, and Michi-tan. I like play Viola, and learn Martial Arts. I study really hard but still love playing. My best friend is A-tan! Nice meeting you!" 

She bowed. 

"Okay, Tsukino-san why don't you take a seat by the window there." 

"K." Serena said, and rushed to the desk by the window and sat down. 

She set Luna-P under the desk and rested her feet on it. Luna jumped into the window sill, and curled up to watch Serena in this new class. 

Through out the day she noticed that a blue haired girl was watching her. She didn't think too much of it just did her best to shine. At lunch she was thrilled to find Amara and Michelle waiting for her outside her classroom. 

"Michi-tan! A-Tan!" Serena hugged them both. "We had a great morning!" 

"Really?" Michelle asked, smiling as she carried Luna. "What was the best part?" 

Serena throught hard as they found a tree to sit at so they could eat their lunches. She pulled out a bowl of Tuna and another of water from her inventory. 

"Oh, I know!" Serena said, "The best part so far is that I gained four points in INT and WIS each!" 

"What does that bring your INT and WIS stats to?" Amara asked. 

"Stats." 

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 13**

"INT: 12 and WIS: 13." Serena beamed, "I've been studying really hard trying to be as smart as I could. "

"That's pretty good." Amara praised rubbing his hand into Serena's head. "That's really good." 

"Luna-tan, what is the average INT and WIS for a kid my age?" Serena asked, leaning against Amara who smirked. 

"Average would be INT and WIS 10, Serena." Luna informed. 

"YAY! I'm smarter than Average now!" Serena cheered. 

"Is 20 average for us?" Michelle wondered. 

"Correct." 

"Well, we're both ahead too." Amara stated, "But just barely. Our stats were pretty good when we joined. We didn't start with our stats at 5 like you said you did."

"I'm glad I did." Serena informed. "Because that means I can do my very best to be the best Scout I can be." 

Luna nodded agreeing with her. 

They talked and ate their lunches. Then they went back to their classrooms. 

Serena decided that she wanted to be as smart as a first grader so she would buckle down and study even more.

* * *

By the end of the day Serena was happy with the school. She told her Michiko-mama so and told her all about her day. 

"This girl with blue hair stared at me all day." Serena finally got around to saying when they got home. 

"Really?" Michiko said, helping Serena set up her music stand and Viola. "Maybe she wants to be your friend." 

"I dunno." Serena said, sounding miserable. "Most people don't seem to like me." 

"That's because they don't get to know you." Shiro said. 

"Maybe." Serena said, "She's really smart too. Like super smart. I don't think she should be in my grade that's how smart she is." 

Michelle and Amara wondered why this blue haired girl was staring at their Serena. Did she really want to be her friend? Would she be a good friend?

"Michi-tan, A-tan did you make friends?" Serena wondered. 

"Well, yes," Amara said, showing them a picture on his phone. "Her name is Meioh, Trista. She's really nice." 

Luna couldn't believe it. Two scouts at the same time? Did they really need to get together so soon? Trista and Amy on the same day? But the question was would they both activate soon or not? Luna knew from before that the girls were normally activated soon after Serena met them. That was how it had worked this time with Amara and Michelle as well. She couldn't train the kids any faster. They were already doing their best and if they did activate when would they all get together to train?

* * *

Serena sat in Amara's room that night with Michelle and Amara and listened to Luna talk. 

"Communicators?" Serena wondered. "That would be great." she looked at Luna-P " Luna-P, communicators please." with that she pressed the moon on Luna-P's head. In a flash a cell phone in a pink case appeared. Serena picked it up. "Now you guys try." 

Michelle got a cell phone in a Teal case. 

Amara got a cell phone in a Navy case. 

"Your parents will think they bought you these." Luna informed. She was surprised by the comunicator upgrade though she approved it wouldn't look odd to be using these. "these will stay with you no matter how many times you lose them. They will always appear in your inventory." 

"Cool." Serena said, "Look A-Tan and Michi-tan are in here already and so are Michiko-mama and Shiro-papa." 

"Same here." Michelle said. 

"You guys and my parents are in here." Amara said, checking his own phone. "These are cool even if we are always together and will have little use of them." 

Luna snorted.

* * *

Serena walked into class the next morning and took her seat. She pulled out her cell phone making the other kids look at her in shock. The teacher was curious as well.WHo gave a 5 year old a cell phone?

_'I will talk to her today.'_

It wasn't long before she got two responses. One from Amara and the other Michelle. 

_'Be careful if she picks on you let me know.'_

_'Good luck making friends.'_

_'You make friends too!'_ Serena sent it to both of them. 

Serena nodded and put her phone in her bag. Serena walked to the blue haired girl while holding Luna-P. Luna watched from the window sill. 

"Hi." Serena said, to her. "I'm Tsukino Serena." 

"Mizuno, Amy." the girl said, and they bowed to each other. 

"Do you want to play ball with me?" Serena asked. "Then we can add double numbers and read a book....." 

It was clear to Amy that if she didn't answer Serena would just keep going so she answered. 

"I would like that."

Serena beamed and bounced Luna-P to Amy who was shocked but still managed to catch Luna-P. She bounced it back. They did this for ten minutes before Serena dragged her off to solve Math problems. They ended up doing this until the bell rang to start class. 

Amy's head was spinning had she just made a friend? It would be great if she had but she'd seen how close Serena was with those older kids yesterday. She doubted that Serena would ever like her that much. She glanced at Luna the cat in the window and wondered if she would be allowed to pet her. She was hoping Serena would say yes as she just loved cats.

* * *

Amara and Michelle read Serena's text and decided that they didn't have a choice now they had to talk to Trista. They looked around and spotted her surrounded by boys not far away. They walked over. 

"Hello, I'm Tenoh, A." Amara said, "and this is my cousin Kaiou, Michelle." 

"Hello." Trista said, with a smile. "I'm Meiou, Trista." 

"Nice meeting you." they all three said. 

Amara invited her to hang out with them until class started.

* * *

At lunch things took a turn for the worst. 

"Awww." Serena said, blinking at the girl in light blue shooting Ice at people. 

"COME BACK!" Amy yelled as Serena ran off. 

"I'll be okay!" Serena called back. 

She quickly found a spot where no one could find her and transformed. She rushed into the battle sending her Yo-Yo to knock the staff the girl was using away. The attack missed freezing Amy and draining her of her energy. 

"Stay back, girl." Moon yelled at Amy. "Get away. I'll handle this!"

* * *

Luna ran through the masses trying to find her other scouts. She finally found them still in class. She made a leap and landed on Amara's shoulder slapping him with her paw. 

"Luna-chan?" Amara asked, confused. A second later he was on his feet holding her out in front of him. "Where is she? Where is Serena? Take me there now!" 

Luna jumped and landed on her feet and ran off. Amara raced after her. 

"Wait for me!" Michelle yelled racing after them. "She's my sister!"

* * *

Moon slid under a jet of Ice and brought her foot up to kick the girl's hand trying to get her to let go of the staff. 

"Neptune!" Moon cheered as the enemy was blasted into the air with water. "Uranus!" The enemy was sent flying backwards as she was hit with blades of air. They landed with her. "About time!" 

"Sorry we're late." Uranus said. "Lets get this done."

* * *

Luna hid in the bushes not watching her Scouts but Trista and Amy who were now hiding together away from everyone else. So far neither had activated.

* * *

Neptune screamed jumping into the air only for her foot and ankle to get frozen. 

"Moon! Uranus!" she yelled. She pointed her own staff throwing waterballs at the enemy. " A little help!" 

"I got it!" Moon yelled to Uranus and landed next to Neptune. She spun her yo-yo until it was blur then launched it at the ice. The Ice broke. She spun and launched her Yo-yo at the enemy. It was deflected by Ice. "This isn't working! We need another plan!" 

Moon was suddenly hit with a beam of Ice that froze the bottom half of her body. She screamed it was so cold. Her undango clips began flashing and her screaming was applified breaking all the ice in the area. 

Neptune and Uranus pointed her at the enemy. The enemy was thrown into the jungle gym and knocked out. 

**Super Sonic cry-1**

Moon quit screaming and blinked around. 

"Finish it, quick!" Uranus said rubbing her ears. 

Moon brought her left leg up bending it at the knee, then spun spinning her Yo-Yo rapidly at her side. 

"_Moon .......Spirit......_" she stopped spinning and launched the yo-yo in the air. The energy flew into her Yo-Yo making it glow golden. "_Capture!_" 

She brought her left leg up bending it at the knee, then began spinning again, with her yo-yo spinning in a great circle.

"_Moon.........Spirit......._" She stopped spinning and launched the Yo-Yo in the air again. "_Release!_"

Golden energy rained down on everything restoring it the best she could.

* * *

Serena, Amara, and Michelle highfived as they stood in an empty locker room. 

Luna congradulated them but was confused. She'd watched Amy and Trista the whole fight and neither had activated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of talking at some points but it seemed like this stuff was worth saying. 
> 
> Also, I hope that I got the information about their powers and planets correct. If not let me know. 
> 
> I am using the Sailor Moon Wiki.

"There you are!" 

Serena, Amara, and Michelle turned to see Amy running towards them having broken off the class she was apart of. Trista had done the same. The teachers forgave them when they saw that the two had found the three missing students. 

Amy stopped short of smashing into Serena. 

"Where'd you go? Why'd you run off like that?" Amy asked. "I was worried!" she covered quickly trying not to sound too bossy or superior. Some kids said she came off like that sometimes. 

"I'm fine." Serena beamed. "Amy-tan, meet my sister Kaiou, Michelle, and my best friend Tenou, A." Serena motioned to them. "Michi-tan, A-tan this is my new friend Mizuno, Amy." 

Amy blushed but beamed brightly. Serena already thought of her as a friend? That was great! She couldn't wait to tell her mother. 

"Nice meeting you." 

"Hello, I'm Meiou, Trista," Trista said bowing. "Nice meeting you." 

"This is Tsukino, Serena," Amara told her. "Serena is fine Mizuno-san. She just came to find us and we hid here the entire time." 

Amy nodded. 

Serena and Amy were soon waving back at the first graders as they ran to their class. Serena was glad to see that she wasn't in trouble for just running off like that. The teacher had just been worried about her. 

Once they were back in class Amy was thrilled when Luna let her pet her.

* * *

After school, the five met up and were playing until their parents came. 

"Oh, wait!" Serena cried, taking out her cell phone. "I forgot the pictures. Please?" 

Trista allowed her picture to be taken by Serena, Michelle, and Amy. Amy was hesitant but did the same. Then they took a picture together, the two of them, then three pictures were taken of all five of them, Luna, and Luna-P. 

"I made friends, Michiko-mama!" Serena squealed as she hugged Michiko's legs. "They are so nice! Amy even is teaching me more maths!" 

Serena babbled on and on all about her day in class and how wonderful Amy had been that it made Amara more than a little jealous.

When they got to the pet store Serena wasn't so sure that she wanted to buy anything so she refused. It took a lot of convincing to get her to understand that it was okay if Luna was an indoor cat even then they weren't sure it had gotten through to her. 

Michiko and Tomoko both exchanged a look as the kids tried to get Luna to pick out her own bed. 

"What did those parents of hers do to her to make her so scared of simple things like this." Michiko wondered in a soft voice that the children couldn't hear. Her voice was filled with pain and regret. She was a very empathetic person. 

"I do not know." Tomoko frowned. "But you mark my words when we get home I will be having Ryoichi use his contacts to find out! No child of five should act like this! Smiling through the pain like she isn't upset that her parents left her!" 

"It's not her fault!" Michiko hissed back. 

"I know that." Tomoko agreed. "It's theirs and I will see their ruin for it!"

* * *

Serena returned to her room after her music and Martial Arts lessons yawning and rubbing her eyes. She was tired today. Fighting as a Scout always wore her out. Maybe when she got stronger it wouldn't. She smiled when she was followed by Amara and Michelle. They shut the door and sat down. 

"Luna-tan, I noticed something. " Serena said, seriously. "I'm still level 1 even though the screen told me I was level 2 before." 

"Sailor Mini Moon is level 2, Serena," Luna explained patiently. "You level up different from your scout." 

"Oh, well it doesn't really matter." Serena shrugged. "I'll be level 2 too after I do my homework. I get exp for that and I get even more when I hand it in."

"We get the same," Michelle said with a nod. "Should we train now?" 

"No, " Amara frowned. "If we do Serena will be too tired to do her homework." 

"It's because Serena's Powers are from the Moon," Luna explained. "They are weaker during the day. So it takes more energy out of Serena to use her powers. However, if she levels her skills up enough they will get stronger and be as strong as all of yours. If not stronger. Also, when you level up your skills they use less MP. Which allows you to use them more without feeling drained." 

"Oh," Serena said nodding. "and how did I learn a new power today?" 

Luna sighed to herself she had been hoping that Serena would forgo learning that particular power but she supposed it would be useful after watching the battle today. Maybe just maybe Serena could actually learn to control it this time and use it on demand. 

"Well, I noticed that if we do certain things a few times we get skills," Amara said, slowly. "So maybe it's the same with our powers. This isn't the first time you've screamed in a battle, Serena. Maybe you've done it enough times to make it into a power move." 

"That's correct," Luna said. "Very good, Amara." 

"So what I'm hearing is that we can make our own skills in battle if we train hard enough?" Serena asked.

"It should work that way," Luna said, slowly not knowing if she liked where this was going or not. "But again you must be mindful of your MP. When that runs out you can't attack anymore and will untransform." 

Luna sweatdropped she could almost see the gears turning in Serena's mind.

"Serena, you have too many high powered moves right now." Luna tried to lecture.

"No, not me," Serena said, rolling her eyes. "I like Michi-tan's Geyser but what else could she do? and A-tan's Air Blades are really cool but ..." 

"They aren't that strong." Amara nodded. "What is my power anyway?" 

"You are Sailor Uranus," Luna informed. "Your power is Wind, Amara. Michelle, your ruling planet is Neptune. So your Power is Water."

"And Serena is the Moon." Michelle hummed. "What types of powers does that give Serena?" 

"Mostly purification powers like Spirit Capture and Spirit Purify. " Luna lectured. She was very pleased that these young Scouts were asking such great questions. Questions that her older Scouts had never bothered to ask. "As she gets stronger and older she will unlock stronger purification powers. Sailor Moon has very few attack powers. Super Sonic cry is one of them. This is why I had Serena create Moon Yo-Yo and why I have encouraged her to learn Martial Arts. Serena is mostly there to end fights and restore energy." 

"Really?" Serena asked, pouting. "That's not fair. I have to have my friends fight for me and get hurt and I just show up and end it all? That's really stupid!" 

"I agree." Luna laughed. 

The door opened. 

"There you all are." the nanny said, "Come it's for tutoring." 

"What's that?" Serena asked. 

Tutoring turned out to be more schooling and having someone look over their homework and help them understand it better. Serena was beyond thrilled. She was sure if she kept this up she would be smart like A-tan and Michi-tan in no time but then they were getting smarter too. She frowned at her own confusing thoughts.

* * *

It was an hour after bedtime when Serena and Luna met Michelle in the hallway sneaking down to Amara's room. When they arrived Amara was waiting for them. 

"Maybe we should come to your room from now on," Amara observed. 

Serena said nothing just entered their Training Space. All three Transformed. 

"I'll go first," Uranus said. 

It took her about twenty minutes of running around as fast as she could and jumping as hard as she could with wind around her the best she could to unlock Wind Run and Power Jump. She looked very pleased with herself when she finished. She was also out of MP and untransformed. She would need to recharge while the other two trained. 

Neptune went next she didn't really have anything in mind for learning a new power but Luna did. She tried to instruct Neptune on how to create a doppelganger out of water so that it would confuse the enemy and buy them some time to attack. By the time she finished, she too was out of MP and untransformed but she'd gotten a new skill. 

Moon stood ready to fight with her Yo-Yo in her hand. 

"Okay, here we go, Moon." Luna said, "We'll be running both programs. You need to get your levels up." 

"Right." Moon nodded. "Mini-Moon 1!" 

Her program started. Neptune, Uranus, and Luna were shocked but pleased to see that Mini-Moon was trying her best to use her brain her fights and not get hit a lot. It was clear that like in the battle at the house with the giant rabbit Mini-Moon was always trying to find the weak point of the enemy. It was a good strategy and they were quick to call out encouragement and tell her that they approved. 

By the end of the second training program, Mini-Moon was almost asleep on her feet. She curled up in Amara's bed and knew no more until morning.

* * *

_Serena's Dream_

Serena stared around her. It was dark here. She looked down at herself. She was dressed as Mini-Moon. She kept walking looking around trying to find something. She didn't like all this dark.

Suddenly an icy blue light softly appeared around her. She was soon walking on ice though she didn't slip or slide. 

_...close..._

She heard. 

_You are close..._

"I am?" Serena called. "Close to what?"

Before her appeared a large ice crystal. In the middle of it was a girl about her age.

"Not what," Serena corrected herself. "Whom?" she thought that that was the right way of phrasing it. "Who is that?" 

_one of you..._

"One of me?" Serena asked. Comprehension dawned on her. "No, not me. Us. You're a Sailor Scout." 

_...yes..._

Serena felt happiness coming from the crystal. She walked closer to it so that she could see the girl more clearly but it shattered and Serena woke up.

* * *

Serena was laying across Amara's chest clinging to him in her sleep. She could see Luna-P in the window sill in the morning light. That's where she always put Luna-P too. Her broach was beside Luna-P just like she always did. Luna was sleeping in her bed on the floor near the bookshelf. Amara and Michelle must have gone and got it for her. The light in the room told her that it was very early. She lay there thinking about her dream. 

They were going to be meeting a new friend soon. A new Sailor Scout that would help them fight. She wondered if she should tell Luna-tan about her dream and she decided that yes she should. 

**Prophectic Dreams-1**


	8. Chapter 8

"A dream?" Luna asked as Serena walked to class with her on her shoulders. "What kind of dream?" 

"At first it was really dark," Serena explained. "Then, ice appeared everywhere. I was walking on it but I didn't slip or slide." Luna nodded. "I heard a girl's voice saying 'close'. I kept walking and it said. 'You are close.' I asked. 'I am?' " Luna chuckled at that. But then Serena was questioning her dreams and that was good. "I asked 'Close to what?' Then this giant crystal of ice appeared. In the middle was a girl. She looked really young and I felt like I knew her. Then I thought. "Not what. Whom." then the voice said. "One of you." and I stupidly thought "One of me?" " Luna laughed softly. "but I figured it out. "No, not me." I thought, "Us. You're a Sailor Scout." "Yes." It said. I walked closer trying to get a look at the girl but then the crystal broke and I woke up." 

"It's called a Prophetic Dream," Luna explained. "It means that you can see bits of the future while you're sleeping. What you are seeing is Sailor Mercury. She is the Scout of Ice. It looks like she may be the next Scout to join us. Have you told Amara and Michelle?" 

"No," Serena said shaking her head. "I wanted to tell you first." 

"A good idea." Luna praised. "Michelle like you has dreams. Amara can only sense things in the air. Michelle can feel danger coming as well."

Serena nodded. That sounded good to her. If the three of them could get glimpses of the future maybe it would help them. She entered her classroom and looked around. She beamed brightly and ran over to Amy. 

"Morning, Mizuno-tan!" Serena said, brightly and loudly.

"Good morning, Tsukino-san," Amy said, gently smiling at Serena. 

Luna watched them from the windowsill. Serena's dream was rather clear Amy would be the next scout in. Luna had to wonder about the rest of the dream though. Serena had taken a single step and the dream had shattered. Was that telling her that Amy still had aways to go before she was activated? and if that was the case then what about Trista? Serena hadn't dreamed about her at all. Did that mean Trista wouldn't be activated for a while yet? There were so many factors in this. She needed to talk to Amara and Michelle but couldn't leave Serena. Serena couldn't sense danger like the other two could. They would get warned if evil was coming their way. Serena had to be told but then maybe she could teach Serena to at least open her senses up a little more. That might help her.

* * *

_Michelle's Dream_

She was standing in a world devoid of light nothing was here and she knew that nothing could pierce this darkness. She kept walking. She felt cold and lonely. Despair settled over her. She shivered and noticed that she was Mini-Neptune.

She wondered what was going on. Why was she feeling like this? Why was it so cold? She kept walking. She saw the outline of something in the distance. It looked like a door. She perked up and began running toward it. No matter how fast she ran she couldn't reach it. She reached her hand out in front of her as she ran but still it seemed like the door never got any closer. 

The despair and loneliness were eating at her as she ran it just got worse. She forced herself to remember her mother and father, to remember Amara, and Serena as she kept running. To remember Luna. They loved her she wasn't alone! They were waiting for her just on the other side of that door! She just had to reach it. 

She was out of breath and on the verge of crying when she stopped she shook her head and started running again. She would never reach the door if she stopped. If she stopped these feelings would never go away. 

_...Leave..._

"I'm trying!" Michelle cried to voice.

_...not supposed to be here...._

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to leave!" 

Michelle saw the silhouette of a girl standing in front of the door.

* * *

Michelle woke with a gasp shaking and shivering. She got up and snuck down to Amara's room. Sure enough, once again Serena was fast asleep clinging to Amara who was in boy form as they slept on Amara's bed. Both were sound asleep. She crept over to Luna and woke her then motioned her to follow her back to her room. There she told Luna all about her dream.

"That was Sailor Pluto," Luna informed as Michelle held her. "She, like you and Amara is an Outter Scout. Her power is Time and Space." 

"So I have dreams about the future?" Michelle asked in a soft voice. "And we will meet this Pluto?" 

"Correct," Luna informed. "Perhaps the words you heard didn't mean what you thought they meant." 

Michelle couldn't see how they couldn't mean what she thought they did. 

"Did you get a clear look at the girl?" 

"No." Michelle sighed. "I couldn't get close to her or the door." 

"It is okay, Michelle." Luna comforted her. "I will stay here with you tonight." 

Luna's mind reeled as she lay with Michelle watching over her. Serena had a dream about Amy and here Michelle was having a dream about Trista it was clear that they were gaining their Precognition skills early but why have two different dreams? Why were they predicting two different arrivals? She mauled it over while trying to calm herself and Michelle. Neither had been able to clearly see the Scout in front of them. Did the distance mean they would have a long time to wait for Amy and Trista? Luna just didn't have any answers.

* * *

Serena rubbed her eyes tiredly as they got home that Friday from school. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Michiko asked, "Both you and Michelle seem so tired lately." 

"I've been having scary dreams," Michelle informed. "That's why Luna has been sleeping with me." 

Michiko was quick to comfort both of her daughters thinking that Serena must be having scary dreams to and that's why they kept finding her sleeping with Amara. 

"I didn't see Meiou-tan with your class in the hall today." Serena yawned to Amara.

"Funny story." Amara said, "Meiou-san used to live with her dad right? But now she's come to with her mom. Her dad thought she was in first grade because he doesn't pay attention to her. Meiou-san's mom finally realized what grade Meiou-san was attending and transferred her into the fifth-grade class. She's still our friend though." 

"I would be sad if Amy got transferred. She's the only person in class who likes me." Serena thought out loud. 

"Are you getting picked on again?" Michiko demanded. 

"No, Michiko-mama," Serena answered truthfully. "They just don't talk to me but that's fine because I like Amy. She invited me to go to the library with her tomorrow! She said A-tan, Michi-tan, and Meiou-tan can come too! Can we go, Michiko-mama?" 

"Of course." Michiko chuckled. 

Serena beamed and texted the number Amy had given her. 

_Amy-tan, A-tan, Michi-tan and I can go to the library with you tomorrow._

With that, she put her cellphone away again. 

"You should text Meiou-tan," Serena told Amara and Michelle. 

"We'll e-mail her later." Amara said, "She doesn't have a cell phone yet."

* * *

After going through their normal after school activities the three kids and Luna found a box waiting for them under their favorite tree at home. 

"This is from Command." Luna hissed quietly. She pointed out the Moon symbol. "I was not informed anything was coming." 

"Curious?" Ryoichi asked them. 

The jumped but nodded rapidly. 

"It's a car for little kids," Ryoichi said, opening it for them and taking the pieces and instructions out. 

"It's for us?" Amara asked, "We'll make sure to share it, father." He began looking over the parts and instructions. "Okay, let's build us a car." 

Ryoichi cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't very into cars himself but he had thought this was a good idea. Now if he could only remember where he'd gotten it so he could get two more. He ordered someone to get them tools if they wanted to do it themselves then went to attend to some work that he had to do.

"This is for you, Amara," Luna said, quietly. "Look this piece has the Uranus symbol on it. This is your car." 

"I figured that out by looking at the paint that came with it," Amara said.

"Fill every part you can with magic," Luna advised. "Then your car will run on magic and not gas or whatever." 

Amara did so though he found out that he couldn't put much magic into the pieces just yet. It said he could add more when Mini-Uranus leveled up. 

The three of them happily worked on building the car and Amara discovered that he had a new passion. He was loving this.

* * *

Amy met them at the school gate on Saturday beaming she wasn't alone either. She was talking to Trista. 

"Good morning, Amy-tan! Good morning, Meiou-tan!" Serena greeted happily. 

"Good morning." They greeted back. 

Amy picked up Luna and began to pet her. The five talked about going to the library after school and not the school library but the big library. Serena couldn't wait her tutor had told her that she was reading on a first-grade level already. She was sure Amy was reading at a higher level than her but she was trying her best so that was all that mattered. 

"Today is review day." Amy was telling Trista. "I'm worried about passing." 

"Me too." Serena agreed, nodding. "I'll pass maths and Reading but I don't know about the others." 

"You'll both do fine." Michelle giggled.

* * *

Serena was glad when class was over sure she'd gained two levels on her **Test Taking** skill but that had been torture! She'd gotten so scared of failing and that her Michiko-mama and her Shiro-papa wouldn't want her anymore because she wasn't smart that she'd messed up a few times. Luckily, she'd caught herself and the teacher had allowed her to correct herself. She was now holding her test grades for the day and was very pleased. She'd gotten the second-best scores in the class. There was a note to her Michiko-mama on the top of the sheet. 

Michiko read it as she walked the five kids to the library after meeting Amy's mother who was also coming with. 

"Test anxiety," Michiko mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" Mizuno Saeko asked. 

"My little Serena has test anxiety," Michiko answered. "Not surprising really? We're adopting her, you see. Her parents were not very kind to her. She does her best to try and please us even though her just being healthy and happy already does that." 

Saeko and Michiko talked more as they reached the library and began helping the kids find books. By the end of their excursion, the two had exchanged numbers and e-mails so that they could keep in touch.


End file.
